Not That Easy
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Get off my roof before I call that bloody police' Jack is such a kitty cat and he does not take too kindly at being bothered by a stray. Violetshipping. So fluffy it will make you able to touch the rainbows with your heart. Mild language.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Not That Easy

I see a hand banging against my window. Oh not him again. I lock and bolt the window shut. His purple eyes gleam in the night and intimidate me.

"Hey Jack, wanna come outside tonight?" He asks.

"No, no I don't." I reply.

"Come on, life only comes once so let's live it to the fullest. How about I rip the chain the binds you?"

"Come on Dragan! Yes life only comes once and that's why I stay here. I am a man of refinement, I sleep in a warm bed and eat the best food. Do you realize how important my life is? Why tomorrow so one could strike you down and no one would even care. If I die then horrible things will happen."

"I can be refined you know. You can run away from here with me and fly away! Come with me back to Norway, the laws are far more lax and you and I can be together unhindered."

"You are such an uncouth man. I don't need you or your personality anywhere near me. Get off my roof before I call the bloody police."

"Aw Jack-kun the Tsundere in you is very charming. You don't want me to go away let me unbind you. Come outside Jack! Open the window to the society and leave here."

"No, no I most certainly won't. Life only comes once you know, so I am going to stay here where I am assured happiness."

"You are repeating yourself Jack."

"And now you get angry who's Tsundere now? It's you."

"Don't explain the joke, it makes it unfunny."

"Is unfunny even a word?"

"Yeah it is. Look it up, it's there."

"Well alright, now get off my damn roof."

"You look quite sublime dressed in white, let me in?"

"Hell no! I'm not letting you in! Yuusei would have a cow and besides I am not joining your apparent 'society'."

"Why don't you want to leave with me?"

"Because I am not Brave, and I am not Crow, and I am most certainly not you."

"I can introduce you to some people that will show you a new lease on life, hust fly away."

"Hmf."

"Fine. Hey Jack what does a jacket like that cost anyway?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know the money that was spent on this brand."

"Hey I know money, Harald tries to buy me the most expensive things but I don't need them one bit. I am going back to Norway regardless but if you were there it be much more fun."

"I am not coming with you now or ever!"

"Are you sure Jack-kun?"

"Yes I bloody well am and don't you dare call me kun."

"I hate you too."

"Who said anything about hate?"

"You deny and ignore me, tell me I don't know money or you. Say that I lack the qualities you have. Well Jack here's a wake-up call, we are exactly the same. Back-story, personality, appearance, everything I have you do. We are the same so why not make us one?"

"I don't want to leave with anyone. I don't hate you, I just don't like you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I can make you free! You and I can run away where no one can find us, hurt us, need you to do anything !"

"That's not the life I want, I am not falling for your honey-sweetened word and beauty. I don't need any of your stray tendencies."

"Did you just call me a stray? Oh that sharp tongue of yours makes me love even more. I have always had a thing for Tsunderes like you and me."

"Changing lifestyles is not that easy."

"But I can make it softer, easier and nicer."

"I don't want fun in my life."

"Oh yes you do. I want it and you are just like me, why cann't you see?"

"All I see is a perv standing outside my window hitting on me. Now will you finally get of my frigging roof?"

"No I am not and no I won't."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because I love you too much."

"You hardly know me."

"I know me therefore I know you."

"I am not like you."

"Even you don't believe that at all."

"Screw you."

"Yes please."

"Oh so now you're being happy again."

"Open up the window already, it's real cold outside."

"What makes you think it's warmer inside?"

"The fact that you are in there. If it was cold then I wouldn't even notice."

"You are quite a charming fiend, I still won't let you in though. I am not a stupid man."

'I never said that Jack-kun."

"What did I tell you about that?"

"Lots of things."

"You sarcastic, spiteful little monster."

"At least I am not a pretentious preened kitty cat."

"Who are you calling a kitty cat, stray?"

"Who are you calling a stray, kitty cat?"

"I will never let you in."

"This conversation is getting tiresome."

"I can go all night baby."

"Baby huh? That sounds nice. I would like to be your baby. Let me in Jack."

"No way in hell."

"But we aren't in hell."

"Smart ass. Fine then I might let you in if you answer one question for me."

"What?"

"Are you really a Godwin?"

"Yes I am. I am Rex Godwin's son."

"Then aren't you cursed?"

"I am indeed but I don't think it really applies to me."

"Why not?"

"If Thor chose me then I must not be cursed, understand?"

"Yeah I do. But the Crimson Dragon picked Yuusei."

"Different entities have different ways of behaving and believing. I guess ours are just that different."

"So alright you can come in."

"Nah, gotta go now."

"But you'll be back right?"

"Of course Jack-kun."

And he runs right of the roof. I smile. Maybe I will visit him in Norway, if he doesn't try to introduce me to his 'cool' friends.

**Happy birthday Marlene101writes! Have some fluff and a cookie and Dragan in a bishie box!**


End file.
